Scarlet Memories - English
by Elzeara
Summary: The English version of the Pokémon fanfic I am writing. The original version is in Norwegian c: Summary: After so long spending his time abandoned in Distortion World, Giratina decided to come out and start seeking his father Arceus.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, I decided to put the English version of the original fanfic I am writing. Of course, the prologue is not that great lol, I admit, but let's say this is simply a warm up. If you know Norwegian, please remember to check it out as well! It's on my page c: Any critiques are welcome, but please be nice~

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue – Upside down**

Why should you even try or prove? You can do such a million times, however his heart is already crushed into pieces, more than ever. Ah, these tears! But it's his own fault, knowing that Giratina let his anger take over him and attack his own father, Arceus. His heart got filled with more than words can describe this hatred and agony, but it had to be done.. Yes? Since then, the man could not find any rest, and each day he remembers that cursed moment of the past. And here he is, completely heartbroken. How much time has it passed? Eons, he already lost the count. All he now can do is observe the dark skies of Distortion World which was given to him from Arceus.

Was there anything that he could even do? No, he already lost all hopes. He can only dream indeed. Here was he, Giratina, in this cursed world so dark and cold. Not even the fallen spirits bring him the joy of torture anymore. Ah, he was so pathetic to even think like that. Just by looking up into the sky, the man had squinted his eyes. It was a matter of time when Giratina would leave this hellish place. Oh, how much he wanted this! He would come out and meet his lost father soon enough, and who knows? Probably kill him too. A small laugh escaped from his lips upon this thought.

Walking through the obscure hallway of his palace, Giratina made his way towards the outside, to the real human world. Speaking few words to himself, out of sudden a huge portal doorway opened, bigger than himself. It had a spiral look and even the winds of the current world have changed a bit. This was the day today. His day. Once he stepped through it, the man found himself in the outside world. The smell of the air was so.. fresh, completely different from Hell indeed. It was night time, and all other Pokémon were asleep as well. Glancing up, the heavens were his destination, he had to make his way towards Arceus' palace. It would take him a while, knowing it is very well hidden from the mortals. It is true that the palace can be found in Hall of Origin, but very few can find it. With a long sigh, Giratina had begun to walk silently in the night. The next day, after a long and exhausting night, Giratina could see just by looking at the sky that it'd rain very soon. He wasn't sure when, but this could slow his journey down. He was starting to wonder if it was a wise idea to find his father as well, in the end, Arceus might just kick him out, but.. Deep inside, he simply wanted to apologize for all he had done. This was more than depressing to him. «Arceus.. Why?» He thought to himself, soon getting angry upon remembering the past. It might be his fault, but it was also his father's.

He wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

I finished this chapter like a week ago but I moved out of town then and went to the camp. I'm still doing the Norwegian version, but here you go the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one – Looking for you**

It's been a couple of weeks since Giratina had left Distortion World. Upon his journey, he kept stumbling upon random Pokémon to talk, sometimes to eat and even trainers – those damned humans who get surprised then try to catch the Dragon. To him, it's pure annoyance and it proves that the humans who swarm the land still desire to cut his head off and put a price on it. This event hasn't changed from a couple of thousand years ago. Yes, he could remember that point of his past well which happened few months later after the banishment took place. After he began roaming the Earth, the people always stared at him in awe, but his crude and evil attitude has caused debates and rage flow through those people's hearts, and since then, they wish to cut Giratina's head off.

It was funny. To him, at least. Why? Because human are a corrupt species. Despite being created in the God's image, they're foolish, selfish and arrogant. They are cursed to live in that accursed sinful nature that has fallen upon them long ago, and now? Not even with their God walking amongst these people help! They're blind and prideful, the human being simply does not wish to cooperate and this is what has caused their fall – disobedience. Now they are damned to Hell for their sins and mistakes, and not even their good intentions help. This pleases Giratina, mainly because it is what they deserve in the first place. Ah, but he himself has witnessed their fall! A perfect disguise to fool the man. Both the Devil and man takes the blame, but Giratina feels no remorse for that.

Who would have thought he'd bring back such moment to remembrance? He certainly did not expect that to happen in the current place he is now. There's a good reason why Giratina avoids the day times, and that is mainly because of the people who keep strolling or patrolling the areas. The nights are silent and peaceful, good to rest for many, but it's when the beast decides to strike. The sky, once again, was no different. Because Giratina was far outside from the cities, no artificial lights have interrupted the beauty of the stars. This is something the man appreciates in Arceus' works – the beauty he has put in a simple planet called Earth, and painted the rest of the Universe with other planets, stars, nebulas and so on. Even the moon shines brighter in this pitch dark heaven. Personally, he never would admit such things to anyone, heck, he didn't even want to admit such things to himself, but perhaps it's true, that there's yet little love left in his heart as someone once said; it all now depended whether Giratina wished to open himself to people, or not. This is debatable, as Giratina trusts no one, not even his own voice in the head. He prefers to go by instincts now and then, and sometimes, by heart.

His mind is enough of a mess. All these voices? They were never normal, though he does remember them first appear during his childhood but – ah, what the heck, he had to move on. There wasn't much time to think about such silly things like these, he had to find his father, which whom expects to be at the Palace. Just mentioning that word or thinking of that place causes him to get nervous, Giratina can't really expect much, least any good to happen. He'll probably get thrown out right away. And his brothers? He misses them deeply, especially Dialga who was always at his side during the darkest moments of his young years. Giratina can't tell what happened to them both after the banishment, but he hoped it was nothing as bad as happened to him, so there is a chance that they have left to their respective dimensions. Even Giratina himself agrees that past event has shaken the whole world itself, not only the family.

There wasn't much to think anymore, really, but that's how he is – Giratina simply spends his time over thinking for hours and hours, sometimes falls asleep due to it. But perhaps, this one night, he could keep his mind clear for once and observe the beauty above the atmosphere. By tomorrow, he expects himself to be ready and keep moving on, but nothing was sure. For now, he did nothing, not even cause trouble to the human fellows, but stick in the shadows and hunt whatever he could find.


End file.
